


Ten Colors

by zarahjoyce



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman, Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten scenarios for Haruka/Takeru. Spoilers for some episodes abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Colors

**i. **Yellow****

Takeru watched as Kenta, Momoko, and Akira busied themselves on the training grounds, each one testing their endurance and strength. As protectors of the earth, Takeru knew it was their duty to be above the level of the Underground Tube Empire; man’s survival depended on the five of them to be at their best.  
  
Or at least _four_ of them, as Haruka was nowhere to be found.  
  
Takeru sighed. It was not like the kunoichi to miss trainings like this; truth be told she had always been one of those fond of trainings because those were chances for her to continuously hone her skills, and sometimes match them against her friends. Even he had to admit that her techniques, as a ninja, were fascinating to watch. Something must be bothering her; otherwise she would have been here, with them.  
  
He searched for her in the forest, her favorite environment for their exercises. Takeru thought that she might just be spending her time to train alone, so he looked up to see if she was using heights to her advantage; however this was not the case. He found her sitting on a high branch of a tree, her eyes staring blankly somewhere on the horizon. He purposely made noise as he approached, stepping on crackling leaves and branches, but she remained oblivious to his presence.  
  
“Oy, Haruka,” he finally called out, folding his arms. “Where’s your concentration today? You could’ve been attacked, spacing out like that. Why aren’t you training with the others?”  
  
She finally looked down on him, and had the grace to look embarrassed. “Takeru!” she said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” His neck was beginning to hurt, looking up at her like this.  
  
Haruka smiled slightly. “I’m just… thinking.”  
  
“About?” he asked impatiently.  
  
“Marie-chan,” she answered softly, looking away.  
  
 _The doll_. Takeru had been surprised to hear that _Haruka_ , of all people, pined after a doll. It was just… it didn’t seem to fit her personality. She was a ninja, after all, and ninjas and dolls didn’t mix. But after hearing her childhood story, he forgot to be surprised anymore. The doll symbolized everything Haruka gave up to be who she was today, and giving it away to somebody else, no matter how precious it was to her, only proved how good a person she really was.  
  
“I’m sure Yukari-chan’s taking good care of her,” he said to her. “It means more to her now, especially since she received it from _you_.”  
  
She nodded, her eyes still on the horizon.  
  
It was disconcerting for Takeru to have caught her like this, with her expression soft, very feminine, very vulnerable. She was a fierce fighter, after all; her face usually spoke of determination, skill, and fire. _That_ was the woman he was familiar with. But today…  
  
“Well.” Takeru cleared his throat. “Well. We have to train, Haruka. Get down from that tree and spar with me.”  
  
“You’re on.” Haruka jumped down from the tree and grinned at him, once again donning the Yellow Mask persona Takeru knew.

 

**ii. **Purple****

His bruises told a gruesome story.  
  
Haruka watched Takeru laugh at something Akira said. She pulled his hand, the one she was bandaging, and to her satisfaction he winced.  
  
“Ow! Ow!” he complained, focusing his eyes on her. “It hurts! Stop—“  
  
“Well, then, stop moving,” she snapped, finishing her task. She reached for the alcohol and cotton, and started dabbing at the wounds on his face.   
  
“Hey, hey—Owwww!”  
  
“You big baby,” Momoko teased, exchanging grins with Akira.  
  
“That he is,” Haruka agreed, picking up another cotton ball. “Death rings he can manage but a little alcohol makes him cry. Poor, poor Takeru.”  
  
“ _That_ depends on the person currently taking care of me.” Takeru frowned at her. “I think I like Momoko’s gentler touch better than yours, or maybe even Kenta’s… _owwwww_!”  
  
“Hold still and _shut up_!” she hissed, intentionally pressing on his bruises harder. “You know, this is your fault. You knew it was a trap, you knew Igamu was planning something—“  
  
“Haruka—“  
  
“—but still you took it. You actually went there! You’re lucky that monster broke up your fight, or else you’ll be sporting bruises worse than this. Either that, or you’re actually dead.”  
  
Takeru glared at her. “Are you saying Igamu’s stronger than me?”  
  
“No, I’m saying you’re an idiot.”  
  
Akira snorted, but wisely kept silent. Momoko smiled and looked away.  
  
Takeru grunted. “These? These are nothing. You should’ve seen the bruises I’ve given on Igamu. The smallest one’s probably the size of your rough hands— _owww_!”  
  
Haruka shook her head, and continued on making Takeru suffer—err, cleaning his wounds.  
  
  
 **iii. Blue**  
  
“Someone,” Haruka panted, clutching her uniform in anger, “should punish _that little boy_.”  
  
On any other normal occasion, Takeru would have contradicted her and said that Akira should not be referred to as _that little boy_. This time, though, things were different. Things were not normal.  
  
“I agree,” he said, breathing hard himself. “ _We_ will do it.”  
  
They, along with Kenta, had just spent the entire afternoon hopping. Up a flight of stairs. _With their hands behind their backs_. It was a cruel, cruel exercise, and just because two certain individuals were lucky enough not to be caught in an icy coffin these individuals thought they could exert their dominance over those who were, unfortunately, previously caught in the icy coffins.  
  
Thus, the cruel punishment of hopping up a flight of stairs, with their hands behind their backs.  
  
And if that wasn’t enough, they were even pushed back to the bottom just as they had managed to reach the top!  
  
“Right,” Haruka said, straightening her back. “You’re the leader, Takeru, so go lead. What should we do to Akira?”  
  
Takeru looked at her. “Should we include Momoko in this?”  
  
She thought about that. “Well, since it was _Akira_ who pushed us down the stairs, nearly resulting to our deaths… I say we focus on him alone. Kenta should be the one to plot against Momoko if he wants to, while we…”  
  
“… deliver _our_ punishment. I like it.” Takeru grinned. “And yes, I’m the leader, so I will lead.”  
  
The next morning, they both silently relished the sounds of Akira screaming “My sworrrrrdsssssss! Where are you my swwwwooordsss!” all over the place.  
  
  
 **iv. Black**  
  
There was nothing to glue them all together anymore.   
  
The fight was over; they had already won. The Maskmen were successful in securing Earth’s safety, their sacrifices worth everything as they were now basking in days of peace.  
  
Of course, that naturally meant their separation as a group.  
  
Akira was the first to go, saying that he was excited to be going back home to his mother. Kenta was ecstatic; he claimed that, at least now, he had enough time to get a pretty, smart, caring girlfriend. Momoko smiled at them, thanked them for all the time they spent together, and mentioned something about either raising a garden or continuing to teach children Tai Chi. Haruka, meanwhile, chose to be a coward and ultimately left without saying goodbye.  
  
Takeru was the last to go.  
  
He was gathering his things, his thoughts on the future. Somewhat grimly, he remembered the times he thought that there would be no future for him. Takeru had, of course, accepted the possibility of death in the midst of fighting; Chief Sugata had taught them to be soldiers ready to lay down their lives when necessary. But now…  
  
…his future was uncertain. His friends had already moved on, and their Chief had promptly disappeared as well.   
  
So where was he to go from here?  
  
Takeru turned around when he heard the door open, and was surprised to find Haruka there.  
  
“Takeru!” she blurted out, equally surprised. “Why are you…?”  
  
He gestured towards his bag. “I’m just about to leave,” he told her. “What about you?”  
  
She entered the room, her expression sheepish. “I’m just… going to say goodbye.”  
  
“To who?”  
  
“To Chief. But… apparently he’s not here.”  
  
“No, he’s not,” Takeru told her. “He disappeared the same day you did. Like you, he left without saying goodbye.” He voiced out the last words in an accusing tone, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
“Oh. That.” Haruka shook her head. “I’ve never been really good with goodbyes. I thought it’d be easier if I just… did what I did.”  
  
“Momoko threatened to kill you for doing that.”  
  
“She’d have to find me first,” she said in return.  
  
In silence, they both surveyed the room, where they spent the majority of last year listening to Chief Sugata’s advice, or receiving reports from the others, or taking death threats from the Underground Empire. Now, though, the room was bare, with no indication that it used to be their base. Their _home_.  
  
“It’s really the end, isn’t it,” Haruka murmured, looking up at him.  
  
His silence became her answer.  
  
They both made their way to the door, and for the last time Takeru turned off the switch, leaving the room fully submerged in darkness.  
  
  
 **v. Gold**   
  
One of the perks of pretending to be a thief was the guys’ priceless expressions, particularly Takeru’s.  
  
Haruka relished the memory of it: the dumbfounded way he stared at her and Momoko, loudly calling their names and asking them _what the hell they were doing_ , and jumping like mad when guns were fired at their feet.  
  
Oh, yes. Good times.  
  
Of course, they did it in an attempt to capture Kiros and destroy the monster capable of brainwashing people, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun, right? Especially since Haruka had always been a righteous soldier for the side of good. Did she feel guilty at all, fooling the guys like that? Momoko said _she_ did, but that was probably because she did most of the shooting and was the one more responsible if Kenta, Akira, or Takeru were actually shot. Haruka, on the other hand, just felt giddy, as she was able to watch through the mirror how the guys reacted to their antics.  
  
She and Momoko could have _really_ made excellent and resourceful thieves, but having made the guys look like confused idiots – several times - was treasure enough for her.   
  
  
**vi. Red**  
  
 _A ninja does everything alone._  
  
Haruka surveyed the four other people in the room with her. They were to be her _teammates_ , she thought, hiding her derision beneath a calm façade. _Comrades._ How vexing. Most probably they would just get in her way.  
  
She was bred to fight alone. Having been selected to be included in an elite team that would be Earth’s primary defense had been an incredible honor, especially since it was a chance for her to bring honor to her family. Her father would be so proud.  
  
However, after finding out who the others in the team were, Haruka could not help but feel slighted. She had thought the others would be professionals. But no; one looked so young he barely looked capable of fighting, the other seemed to have nothing on his mind as he quickly latched upon the second female while she painfully, _kindly,_ tried to get away from his grasp, and their leader… the one who would wear the mantle of red, looked nothing like the one she had thought he would be.  
  
Haruka crossed her arms. He seemed to be observing as well, but he took time to smile at the young one, and pry the girl out of the other man’s grasp. When his eyes met hers, she instinctively straightened and blatantly stared right back.  
  
He gave her a wide, open smile, and in return Haruka frowned even more.  
  
This man, this… Takeru, might have been enough to become the leader of the others. However, he would have a harder time proving that he was capable, and _worthy_ , of leading _her_.   
  
  
**vii. Pink**  
  
In the back of her mind - a part of her brain so well-hidden it might as well have not existed - Haruka wondered if _she_ could ever be pretty. The thoughts, thankfully, never lasted for more than mere moments, but they were there, nagging at her from time to time.  
  
She knew it was preposterous to think like this. All her life she was taught to fight, and there was absolutely no time for childish frivolities like dolls and feminine flairs. But no matter what Kenta or Takeru might think, Haruka _was_ definitely a woman, and all women wondered if they were pretty.  
  
Perhaps if she had Momoko’s looks, then she would not have dwelled upon this matter any longer. All Momoko had to do was to breathe in order to be pretty, because she already was. And Mio… Haruka thought about her, frowning slightly. Mio was so beautiful that having a twin brother in Igamu made _him_ look beautiful, too. And that beauty snared not just Takeru, but Kiros as well - though from him the attention was unwanted. Having two skilled fighters becoming rivals over a woman… Haruka could only wonder how Mio felt.   
  
Shinobis were proud individuals; admitting weakness was the equivalent of death. However, this did not stop Haruka from thinking… _was she…?_  
  
 _Banish the thought, Haruka! Cease this, right now!_  
  
Because if either Kenta or Akira, or heavens forbid _Takeru_ ever found out about this secret of hers… she would never hear the end of it.  
  
 ****

**viii. Green**  
  
Certainly the Underground Tube Empire was becoming crueler in their attacks on Earth. Using plants to murder innocent individuals… Takeru instinctively knew that _Igamu_ was the one behind this. He was the only one cold enough to plot something this heinously, frighteningly effective.  
  
“How are things on your end?” he asked Haruka on his Masking Brace.  
  
Before she could answer, though, Takeru saw with horror that a thick, green vine had managed to curl itself around her neck and jerked her back, causing her to crash to the floor.  
  
“Haruka!” he screamed, panicked. “ _Haruka!_ ”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kenta asked, startled by Takeru’s actions.  
  
“We have to get back to the base!” Takeru barked, causing Akira to jump onto his motorcycle as well.  
  
Every second that passed made Takeru edgier. The deadly plant had managed to infiltrate their base. But how…? Was Momoko alright? And Haruka…  
  
The image of her being dragged out of the screen was enough to send the car Takeru was driving into a whirlwind speed. Even Kenta and Akira had difficulty in catching up with him. Arriving shortly afterwards, the three ran to the control room. Already Takeru was expecting the worst…  
  
…but to his immense relief, Haruka was thankfully alive – although slightly hurt.  
  
“Are you alright?” he still asked, a part of him wanting to be assured that she was.  
  
Haruka looked at him, and gave a small nod.  
  
And that was enough.  
  
  
 **ix. Brown**  
  
Her senses picked up a disturbance in the area. Haruka knew, right then, that she wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
Footsteps. Behind.  
  
She dodged in time to avoid an attack. Rolling to her feet, she jumped to the air and threw shurikens at the intruder; to her annoyance he evaded it without much effort. He landed several feet in front of her, clad entirely in white, a mask concealing his face. They squared off, Haruka’s eyes watching his every movement, his watching hers as well.  
  
Then he attacked.  
  
He launched a series of blows. His kicks were more powerful than his punches, but that did not make them less lethal. Haruka blocked and reacted in return, using her speed to her advantage. It wasn’t long before she managed to sneak in a foot behind his and tripped him. Firmly, she planted her foot on his stomach and bent to take off the mask.  
  
“Takeru!” she gasped.  
  
He only smiled at her, somewhat painfully, though. Catching her off guard, he immediately pulled her foot off his stomach and flipped, sending Haruka crashing to the ground with Takeru holding her down. Their situation reversed, Haruka forgot to be surprised anymore. Instinct flew in, and she used every skill she had until it was her above _him_.   
  
Sending him a superior smirk, Haruka rose to her feet, and watched him do the same.  
  
“Care to explain what you’re doing in _my_ training ground?” she asked, rather annoyed. After all, she was having a rather fruitful afternoon by herself, and to have Takeru, of all people, disturb her…  
  
He grinned, unmindful of the dark earth stains marring his uniform. “Just trying to see if I could fight a ninja,” he told her. “And I have to say, you’re _very_ good.”  
  
He was probably hoping to buy her off with casual praise, as they had already worked wonders with the other Maskmen. But not with _her._ “Is that all?”  
  
Still, Takeru did not lose his grin. “I have a proposition for you,” he said. “I think you’ll be interested to hear this.”  
  
She lifted a brow.  
  
“How about we spar again? If you win, then I’ll never bother you again. In fact, I’ll do everything I could to stay out of your way.”  
  
Ah. So the Red one _was_ perceptive. “And if _you_ win?”  
  
“Then you will become my friend.”  
  
Shocked, Haruka could only gape at him and his offered hand. “…why?”  
  
“I believe that a team will only function better if every individual trusts the others, as well as himself. We can start trusting each other by becoming friends.” He stepped closer to her, hand still dangling in mid-air. “What do you say, Haruka?”  
  
She thought about their first spar, at how she had managed to beat him. Haruka had already gauged his strength and techniques by then. Surely, the second time would have the same outcome as the first.   
  
Coolly, Haruka grasped his hand, then quickly disappeared into the shadows. Her skills were unrivaled. She _would_ win again.  
  
However, she had failed to foresee just how determined Takeru could be when he, too, wanted something.  
  
  
 **x. Silver**  
  
Takeru grasped the silver necklace Mio had given him. It was a painful reminder of his past, as well as her words: _Never look back._ For years he had worn the necklace around his neck, hoping that, somehow, Mio would still come back to him.  
  
It took him a long time to understand that there was no future for him and Mio.  
  
 _Never look back,_ she had said.   
  
And today, he was going to honor that request.  
  
Takeru took the necklace off – the first time in years - and placed it inside a box, ready to be tucked away and kept as a precious memento of his past.  
  
Someone knocked on his door. Before he had a chance to answer, the door already swung open – and unsurprisingly, Haruka was behind it. “Takeru? You ready?” she asked, her racing cap askew on her head.  
  
He smiled at the picture she made. “Of course I am. I was born ready,” he said cockily.  
  
“Good.” She walked into the room, crossed her arms, and winked at him. “You have to win, all right? Because if you lose, then we’ll have to feed you the car you forced us to assemble, ne?”  
  
Takeru tweaked her slightly on the chin. “Yes, yes, I understand.”   
  
It would astonish anyone that, out of his four friends, he was now closest to the former Yellow Mask. It was mostly due to the fact that Haruka’s house was nearest to his, that he saw her almost everyday, that _she_ was the one who made him think about the future instead of dwelling on the past. It was mostly due to her urging that he was back to racing again; in fact today was one of his biggest races, and Kenta, Akira, and Momoko had come to support him.  
  
And _when_ he wins, he would have to summon enough courage do something that would forever change his friendship with Haruka. 


End file.
